Family
by 4everkliq
Summary: Summary: Sean and his sister Morgan Waltman loose their parents in a fatal car accident and Morgan goes on the road with Sean. It’s up to the guys Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, and Paul Levesque to help Morgan overcome her sadness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story just Morgan Waltman. I do not even know if Sean has any siblings. I do not own WWE or TNA.

Summary: Sean and his sister Morgan Waltman loose their parents in a fatal car accident and Morgan goes on the road with Sean. It's up to the guys Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, and Paul Levesque to help Morgan overcome her sadness. (In this story Kevin, Scott, and Sean are all single, Shawn's marriage is in trouble and Paul is still married to Stephanie)

Family

Sean Waltman had lived in Minnesota all his life when the company he worked for TNA was coming to his home town. His sister Morgan was coming to watch him perform and he was very excited to see her because he rarely got to see her any more with his work schedule.

Morgan was sitting at home talking to her mom Karen.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the arena tonight? I know Sean would love to see you and dad." Morgan replied tying her shoe.

Morgan and Sean's parents have never seen Sean wrestle live in a match before. They were always too nervous that something would happen to their son.

Karen shook her head and laughed, " Now Morgan you know how we feel about that besides your father and me are going to a nice French restaurant tonight. You call after the match and tell me how he did."

Morgan stood up to grab her jacket. "I always do but I'm sure Sean will want to come home tonight and probably bring the guys with him,"

Kevin and Scott both worked for TNA with Sean. They had been friends since Sean had first joined the WWE back when he was twenty. Now that he was thirty six their friendship was still going strong along with Paul and Shawn who worked for the WWE.

"I'll never know why he hangs out with those two I mean they are old enough to be his father," Karen had never really approved of their friendship but because they were her sons best friends she was nice to them.

It was Morgan's turn to shake her head, " Mom, Kevin and Scott are sweet hearts and good to Sean. They took him into the company when no one else was really nice to him and they helped him through out his career. I know you're nice to them but for me could you try to be a little bit more nicer to them,"

"Alright, for you I will. I'll talk to your father as well. Now you better get going you will have traffic on your way to the arena," Karen replied.

"Ok mom, tell dad that I love him and to have fun tonight. You both deserve it. I'll see you later tonight, I love you," Morgan said hugging her mom.

"I love you too," Karen said watching her daughter leave.

TNA ARENA

Sean, Kevin, Scott, and Eric Young were all in the ring preparing for their match when Eric Bischoff called them to the back. Sean and Scott were in a story line with Kevin and Eric pretending to be feuding.

"Bischoff, what did you need us for," Kevin asked as everyone walked into the office. Sean was surprised to see who was sitting on the couch.

"M," Sean said smiling and running over to his sister giving her a hug. Sean and Morgan were always close, even though they were ten years apart.

Morgan smiled as he put her down," I wanted to surprise you,"

Sean laughed," Well you sure did. I can't believe how much you've changed. Why are you sitting talking to this moron,"

Bischoff shook his head as everyone laughed, " I resent that. Someone had to go let her into the building and ID her that she wasn't some psycho trying to stalk you. I've been talking to her for the past ten minutes and have a proposition for you," he said looking at Morgan.

"No way," Sean said not even hearing what Bischoff had to say because he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Hear me out before you throw in the towel," Bischoff said explaining what she would be doing tonight on TNA.

Sean led her into the locker room and started to pace. He did not want his baby sister getting involved in the business.

"What's the problem kid? It's only for tonight and only because we are in your home town. I think she would do great and it's only a couple of lines," Kevin said sitting next to Morgan on the couch.

"Thanks for the confidence Kev. But seriously, if you don't want me to do it I won't Sean," Morgan had always trusted her brother and if he didn't want her to do this then she wouldn't.

Sean stopped pacing," Maybe you guys are right and I am just over exaggerating. I guess it's just for one night. Do you want to do it? What would mom and dad think?"

Morgan laughed. She knew her parents would definitely not approve but what her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them and it was just one night. " Mom and dad don't watch, so they would never know and if you don't mind it does sound like fun."

Kevin wrapped his arm around her," Of course it's going to be fun! We're all friends in real life and she'll only be doing the story line with us. What do you say kid?"

"Yeah kid, come one. She'll be a natural," Scott said laughing.

Sean knew that Eric would never put his sister in harms way so he agreed.

French Restaurant

"This is nice," Karen said taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes it is. We don't get to get out alone as often as we should," Frank said reading the menu.

Karen and Frank have been married for 40 years. Karen was 60 and Frank was 63. They were both thinking about retirement and wanted to sail. Leaving their daughter was another story. Morgan was a mammas girl and would be devastated but would tell them to go. Morgan still lived at home even though she was 27. Karen always told her that she could stay there as long as she needed.

"When do you think Morgan is going to meet that special someone. I mean has she even been trying to find a boyfriend. I hope she doesn't think he will appear at the house. She hangs out with us too much and needs to start having her own life," Frank said not that he didn't like having her around but he just wanted his daughter to be happy.

"She is looking, trust me. Morgan is very picky and that's a good thing. She's very pretty, so I'm sure she'll find someone with time. These things take time but you are right she is spending too much time with us. Maybe I'll mention something about volunteering," Karen replied.

Frank nodded his head as they ordered dinner.

TNA ARENA

A car pulls into the parking garage and a girl gets out of the drivers side.

"Who is this?" Tazz asked into the microphone.

"I don't know but she is very cute and look at her. You can tell she is really looking for someone by the looks of her," Don asked.

The girl walks though the hallways looking for a door until she finds the door she's looking for.

"What's this Don? She's knocking on Big Sexy's door," Tazz says.

"Morgan," Kevin replies happy to see her hugging her. "What's up? Why are you here?" he said letting her into the room.

"I want to talk to you about Sean and Scott. You guys have been friends for so many years. I don't understand why you're fighting," Morgan said sitting on the couch as Kevin sat next to her.

" I tried getting them contracts into the company. They beat me up. I know that Sean is your brother but I have to defend myself if he attacks me. I used to think of him as a brother both of them and you know how I feel about Scott." Kevin said sounding sad.

Morgan put her arm around him," I know you thought of them as a brother I do but I do not want any harm to come to Sean. What if he gets hurt or you guys. You know how I feel about you guys. I love you all so much."

Kevin hugged her, "Do you want me to try to talk to Sean and Scott again? Maybe if I told him you came to talk to me he would listen," Kevin said as Eric walked into the room.

"Hey Kev, who's this?" Eric asked.

"This is Morgan, Morgan this is my partner Eric Young," Kevin said introducing them.

" Nice to meet you," Eric said shaking her hand as she said the same thing.

Morgan hugged Kevin one more time," You will at least try right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I will try, promise," Kevin said watching her leave.

" I didn't know you were into young girls like that Kev. She sure is cute," Eric said as Kevin laughed.

" No man, it's nothing like that. We're just friends,"

" Sure you are," Eric said laughing.

" You did great!" Bichoff said as they talked in his office.

Morgan nodded," I had fun. Thanks for letting me do it. The guys aren't the main event are they because I know my mom and dad really want to see Sean,"

"Oh I'm sure we can get them out of here in about 20 minutes. They just have to do their promo and then they can get out of here," Bischoff replied.

Sean and Scott were talking out back when Kevin spotted them.

"Look who's here. It's Big Sexy," Scott said sarcastically as Sean laughed.

"What do you want. Where's your boy toy at?" Sean asked.

"Morgan came to see me," Kevin said as Sean looked pale.

"Is she ok? Why would she come to you and not me?" Sean asked.

"She's confused as to why we are all fighting. You haven't talked to her about all this?" Kevin asked.

"I forgot ok. Is she still here?" Sean asked annoyed that his sister wouldn't talk to him instead of going to Kevin.

"I'm not sure. I promised her that I would try to talk to you guys and for her sake maybe we should," Kevin said.

"Listen, I love my sister very much but nothing is going to change. I'll try to find her," Sean said getting out his cell phone and walking away.

"You don't think we should talk about this?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know Kev. Sean's a little upset right now, maybe later," Scott said going after Sean.

"And cut," the cameraman replied as he put his camera down.

"Lets go get our stuff and go get Morgan. I think she's with Bischoff in his office." Sean said.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan and Sean's parents got home from the French restaurant around nine. They were about to sit down to watch some television when the phone rang.

"Hello," Frank replied answering the phone.

"Hey dad, we are going to be heading home soon and I was just giving you guys a heads up that Sean and the guys are going to be staying tonight in the basement," Morgan said hoping that it was ok that Scott and Kevin were staying as well.

"That's fine, we'll see you all in a bit," Frank said hanging up the phone and going to the closet to get blankets and pillows.

"What are those for," Karen asked as Frank put them by the stairs.

"Sean and the guys are staying over tonight. I suggest you get that look off your face especially since you promised Morgan that you would be nicer to Scott and Kevin," Frank said knowing that she didn't like them. He never understood why his wife never liked them. Frank always thought they were nice guys and they were always good to Sean.

"Ok Ok I will," Karen said sitting down to watch some television.

TNA ARENA:

"Morgan did you call mom and dad to let them know that Kev and Scott are going to be staying as well?" Sean asked putting his stuff into his bag.

Morgan nodded her head," Yeah dad said it was fine, I'm sure by the time we get there mom and dad will be asleep anyway."

"Great, we'll get a bite to eat and head over there. I haven't seen mom and dad in a while and want to talk to them alone for a little bit. Will you keep the guys entertained while I do that?" Sean asked.

Morgan laughed, " I'm sure they can keep themselves entertained but yeah I'll talk to them. I haven't been caught up in their lives for awhile anyway."

Kevin walked out of the bathroom just as Sean got up and went in. "So we get to hang out with you for a while huh," he asked putting her into a hold while on the couch.

She laughed and hit him on the arm trying to get out of the hold. "Yeah you do. So how is life anyway? Find the future Mrs. Kevin Nash yet?"

"No, but I'm liking the single life. What about you? Any guys crazy about you?" Kevin asked curious because he had always liked Morgan and wanted her to be happy.

"You know how picky I am. It's hard finding nice guys like you and Scott," She said laughing. She secretly always had crushes on Kevin, Scott and Shawn but never had the nerve to tell them. She knew they would think they were too old for her. And being Sean's sister didn't help because they thought too much of Sean to probably think of her like that.

"I know what you're saying but it's good to be picky. Don't do what I did and marry the first person you meet that you think you love. Think before you get serious. Me and Amy weren't right for each other and it took most of my money to figure that out." Kevin said because Amy and Kevin were married for three years and she took all of his hard earned money without realizing it.

Scott opened the door and sat down on the couch next to Kevin and Morgan. "What are we doing tonight?"

Sean came out of the bathroom, "Hanging out with Morgan for a little while then off to bed probably. Tomorrow we can do something fun,"

Scott smiled at Morgan," Sounds like a plan! Maybe we could go to the beach. Get a tan, lay in the sun."

"You are such a perv," she said laughing as Kevin wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm a guy Morgan, not a perv. And plus you are pretty cute," Scott said as Sean rolled his eyes. Typical Scott, hitting on my sister.

Kevin noticed that Sean was annoyed so he stood up and grabbed his bag. "Come on lets head to Sean's,"

Everyone got to Sean's parents house around 10:30. Sean had the guys put their stuff in the basement as Morgan went to see if her parents were still up.

"Mom, we're home," Morgan said knocking on her parents bedroom door.

" Come in Morgan. How was your night? Is Sean home?" Karen asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah, and Sean wants to talk to you and dad," Morgan said going to her room to change into her pajamas. Which were sweats and a t-shirt.

Frank and Karen walked down the stairs to hear laughter.

"Mom, Dad. It's been a long time. How are you?" Sean asked hugging his parents.

"We're good, did you boys have fun tonight?" Frank asked because he knew his wife wouldn't ask.

"We always do Mr. Waltman," Kevin asked always trying to be respectful.

"It's Frank Kevin. You boys have known us for over a decade now," Frank said laughing.

"Of course, how are you Karen?" Kevin asked because she sure had been quiet.

" I'm very well thank you and how are you Kevin, Scott," she said smiling.

"We're good. Nothing new has really changed," Kevin said as Morgan came down the stairs.

Morgan had five movies in her hands and cards.

" A woman who speaks to my heart. Movies and playing cards," Scott replied taking the movies from Morgan seeing which ones she grabbed.

"I'll meet you guys down there after a while. Morgan why don't you go make some popcorn and grab some snacks because I'm sure you guys are hungry," Sean said as Morgan nodded.

Scott went down stairs as Kevin went into the kitchen to help her.

"What movies did you grab?" Kevin asked looking into the fridge.

"Terminator, Shawshank Redemption, The Ugly Truth, Step Brothers, and Beerfest," She replied getting some popcorn and getting on top of the counter to get some bowels down.

Kevin was standing at the fridge when he walked over to where she was standing to make sure she didn't fall.

Morgan was getting off the counter when she lost her footing but Kevin grabbed her. When he caught her he had his hands on her hips and she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. And they were right next to the counter.

"Thank Kev." she replied smiling shyly as they were in a compromising position.

"You're welcome," he said smiling not letting her go. Kevin had never been in a position with her like this before and he was getting a little turned on. He thought that he better let her go but it felt good holding her like that and he didn't know why.

"Kev, Morgan, what's taking so long?" Scott asked yelling from the basement.

Kevin let Morgan go and backed away so she could move. Morgan was a little flushed and turned around so Kevin couldn't see her face. She grabbed the bowls and popcorn she made and when she turned around bumped right into Kevin. Morgan was looking right into his chest when he placed his hand on her chin and had her look up into his eyes.

"Morgan, you ok?" he asked because he could see that she was very flushed. Kevin wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there but he knew that he shouldn't. She was one of his best friends sister, and she was over twenty years younger than he was. Kissing her would be a big mistake especially if anything went wrong.

Morgan smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Want to help me with the drinks?" she asked wishing that he would have kissed her. Deep down Morgan knew that he would never but she kept on hopping one of these days someone would notice her.

Kevin grabbed the drinks and opened the kitchen door for her and they both headed down stairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Scott asked flipping through the channels.

"You know me, I fell right off the counter," Morgan replied laughing as Kevin thought back to the moment.

Scott shook his head," You ok?

"Fine, Kevin caught me," Morgan said handing Scott a drink and putting down the popcorn.

"You are so clumsy, it is really good that you were there Kev.," Scott said when he noticed Kevin looking at Morgan all weird. He knew he would have to talk to him about that later.

Kevin and Scott had chosen the movie Beerfest and while Morgan was in the bathroom Scott took the opportunity to ask what had happened with Morgan.

"What happened with you earlier? Why were you looking at Morgan all weird?" Scott asked. Scott had always liked Morgan as well, he always flirted with her because he knew nothing would ever happen between them. Plus she was cute and he liked seeing her blush.

Kevin shook his head," I don't know what happened. She was standing on top of the counter and I went over to make sure that she didn't fall. When she did fall I caught her by the waist and I just," he paused before finishing his sentence.

"You just what man?"

"I got hard and I wanted to kiss her but I knew that I couldn't and she's Sean's sister,"

"So, look Kev. We love Sean like a brother but if you like Morgan in any way you should go for it. Life's too short and I know that you probably think she is too young for you but your wrong," Scott replied as Morgan came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Morgan I have a question for you?" Scott asked as Kevin wondered what idiotic thing he was going to say to embarrass him or Morgan.

Morgan sat on the couch next to them. "What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Scott asked.

The question surprised her. Scott had never took that kind of interest in her personal life.

"Why?" She asked curious.

The truth was Morgan never really had any boyfriends before. The last one she had hit her and she never told Sean or her parents about him. Morgan was embarrassed that she allowed someone to do that to her. She always knew that Sean would protect her but he did it once and he left bruises all over. She broke up with him and never saw him again. That was three years ago.

"Just curious. You are pretty cute and deserve someone who can take care of you," Scott said.

"Oh yeah, and you know the perfect guy?" she replied laughing.

"Maybe I do," Scott said as they heard yelling.

Morgan got off the couch and walked up the stairs with Kevin and Scott following close behind.

"Mom what's wrong? Why are you yelling at Sean?" Morgan asked. She had never heard her mom yell so loud in her life. Sean didn't look to good either. She didn't know why they were yelling but what ever it was about but whatever it was, was big.

"It's nothing, why don't you go back down stairs and I'll be there in a minute," Sean said. He looked at the guys for support and Kevin grabbed her hand.

"Lets give them some more time. Sean will be down soon," Kevin said leading her downstairs.

"What do you think they are arguing about?" Morgan asked as she paced the room.

"I mean she looked really mad. Did Sean say something, I can imagine mom saying something. Where was dad?"

"I don't know sweaty. I'm sure whatever it is about Sean will tell you in a few moments," Kevin said grabbing her hand again and pulling her on the couch with him and Scott.

"Lets watch the rest of the movie," Scott said wrapping her arm around her to give her a reassuring hug.

Half way into the movie Morgan had fallen asleep on Kevin and Sean had just walked down the stairs.

"Are you ok man? What happened with your mom?" Kevin asked as Scott looked on.

"I saw how much fun Morgan had tonight and talked to Bischoff about her joining us on the road. She told me about her job and how much she was starting to dislike it and thought she should come with us. Mom didn't like the idea and told me she didn't really like you guys and didn't want Morgan around you." Sean said hopping that they wouldn't be offended.

Scott laughed," We never thought she liked us. Just the way that she looked at us. Your old mans cool though. It's ok man. We're not offended or anything. Is that what you were arguing about? I mean it got pretty loud."

"No, we were talking about all my ex-girlfriends and she kept asking me when I was going to settle down and stop drinking and doing drugs. She said she didn't want me pulling down Morgan in that path," Sean said sitting down next to Scott and starring at a sleeping Morgan.

"I would never do that to Morgan. And plus she's not like me, she doesn't really drink and she definitely doesn't do drugs. So what does mom think I am going to do to her. I guess I couldn't believe how little confidence she had in me. We would never let anything happen to her," Sean replied.

Scott and Kevin couldn't believe their ears. They didn't realize how much Sean's mom had disliked them.

"What do you think Morgan wants to do?" Kevin asked as Morgan scooted closer to him.

"I don't know. I'll ask her in the morning. Lets get some sleep. Do you want me to wake her?" Sean asked.

"Nah, I'll get her a blanket and she can sleep on the couch." Kevin said as Sean nodded and went into the room he was going to be sleeping in. Scott got up and grabbed some blankets and handed them to Kevin.

"Poor kid, I can't believe his mom. I sure am glad our moms aren't like that," Scott said. He said goodnight to him and headed to his room.

Kevin shook his head and placed Morgan gently on the couch. He watched her sleep for a few minutes then went to bed.


End file.
